


Escape

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby, Radek and Dawn escape kidnappers together. Abby's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BTVS, SGA or NCIS. I’m merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge #85 making do.

Their kidnappers were stupid Abby decided. All Abby had done was imitate a Gibb's glare when they’d demanded she think ‘on’ at the device they’d shoved in her face. Then they'd handed it over to Radek when he’d said it was broken. He’d fixed it to teleport all three of them to safety when she had thought ‘on’ at it. Then Dawn had a strange one way conversation with herself that had Abby wanting to peek in her ears. Ten minutes later a rent-a-car had been delivered courtesy of Dawn’s friend Willow.

Their escape had taken only forty five minutes.


End file.
